Rain
by Wolflover007
Summary: Maura returns from a case in NYC. She's tired. Jane's horny. whatever can be done?


Maura walked into the house and set her stuff down. She headed straight to the kitchen and sat down. She needed a drink and needed it now. She got up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey she kept for nights like this. She sat back down and drank right from the bottle.

"You shouldn't drink from the bottle babe." Jane said.

She looked at Jane who was currently dressed in black lingerie. Any other night she'd be all over Jane but tonight…

Maura grumbled and put the bottle down.

"That bad huh?" Jane asked.

Maura had been working a case in New York. It involved the murder and sexual assault of 21 children, she helped SVU catch the offender within a week. She felt glad to finally have the bastard behind bars but 5 autopsies a day had worn her out. And when it was children she just…

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?" Jane asked concerned. For Maura never drank whiskey except when she had a very rough case. Jane understood for she would get stress out as well.

Maura shook her head.

"Ok." Jane said.

Jane wrapped her hands around Maura and kissed her shoulder. Maura moaned gently. Jane put the whiskey back and picked Maura up. She then carried her to the couch.

Jane kissed Maura and slowly rocked against her.

"Jane sweetie…"

Jane stopped and looked at her. Maura looked into the eyes of her girlfriend. She saw the love deep in them but also saw something else. She knew the flame that burned in Jane for they haven't been intimate in a while. Still…

Maura couldn't look at her and suddenly pull away.

"What is it Maura?"

"Nothing."

"Maura. Did I do something?"

Maura reached her hand up and stroked Jane's face. She looked deeply in them again. The flame still burned but was morphed into an expression of concern.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jane kissed Maura again and started moving again. She felt Maura get tense and pulled back.

"Maura?"

Nothing.

"Baby you're scaring me."

"I…It's just…"

BOOM!

Thunder and lightning crashed outside. Maura screamed and tightened. Jane hugged her and rubbed her hair. She knew of Maura's fear of thunder and held her. She felt Maura shaking and looked down to see unshed tears.

"Shh. I'm here."

They stayed like that for 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry. It's just all the crime scenes were raining and…"

Jane rubbed Maura's back. She picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. She laid Maura down and slid next to her. She undressed Maura and got next to her.

A few minutes later Maura yawned and Jane giggled.

"I'm sorry babe but I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Don't apologize babe."

They laid down and cuddled.

About ten minutes later Maura made a weird noise.

"What is it babe?"

"Could you get me some water?"

"Yeah."

Jane got up and went to the bathroom. She looked around for a cup but couldn't find any.

She came back out and rubbed Maura's leg. She noticed Maura dozing off. Maura shook her head and looked at her.

"Babe I'm gonna go downstairs and get you water. I'll be right back."

Maura nodded. Jane kissed Maura's forehead and then her lips. She left.

In the kitchen Jane sighed. She wished Maura would talk to her, she hated Maura in pain but knew not to push it. She felt guilty for being horny and not paying attention to her girlfriend's needs. She made a note to herself to ask Maura again in the morning and to apologize when she returned.

She tiptoed back up the stairs and quietly opened the door.

"Maura baby I'm sorry for-"

Jane stopped in her tracks as she looked at the bed. She fell over but wasn't sure why.

Maura was on her side snoring loudly, clearly asleep.

_She's asleep?_

Jane quietly walked to Maura. She poked her cautiously.

"Maura. Hey Maura." She whispered.

Maura didn't respond. Jane waited.

A smile grew on Jane's face. She rubbed Maura's arm and covered her.

_Guess she is more tired than the rest of us. _

Jane crawled into bed and cuddled Maura.

_Good night babe. _

The rain continued to pour but instead of a threating pinging, it became a gentle lullaby.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: hey guys this was just a quick little one shot I wrote in half an hour. Hope it is ok. I just wanted a gentle little lackluster fic.**

**Peace.**


End file.
